First Date
by Zheawesomest
Summary: Seijuro asks Gou on a date after successfully getting her brother away long enough. However, will he survive the date without being stalked? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you going there?" Nagisa asks when Gou says she has to go to Samezuka. "You're not just going to admire the muscles, right?" Rei asks, pushing his glasses up. "Of course not! Mikoshiba-san just asked to speak to me about when we will have the next joint practice." Gou says, already walking away from them. "Let's go," Haru says, already dragging Makoto back home.  
"Oh, wow," Gou says, watching the Samezuka team swim (admiring the muscles), "Are you here to speak with Rin-senpai?" Aiichiro asks, walking over to the red headed girl. "No, I'm here to see Mikoshiba-san, he asked to speak with me. Where is Nii-chan anyways?" Gou asks, not seeing her brother anywhere. "He went out for a jog." Aiichiro informs happily. Then Seijuro comes over. "Nitori-san, why don't you go practice your breast stroke." He says, laying his hand on the younger swimmers shoulder. Aiichiro nods and goes over to the pool to practice. "So, when does your swim team plan on practicing with us again?" Seijuro asks, smiling over at the girl. "Maybe when Rei-kun learns to swim better. So far, he sinks like a rock." Gou says, chuckling. "Oh? Maybe I can help." Seijuro suggests and Gou shakes her head frantically "No! No! I couldn't ask you of that," She says waving her hands in front of her, then mumbles "Well, maybe if he doesn't make any progress in the next week." She looks back at the swimmers, Seijuro nods, having heard her.  
Now he just had to think of a way to talk to her about the actual reason he wanted her here. Before Rin came back from the run he had forced the man to take some of the first years on. "So, Gou-kun, I wanted to ask you something else." Seijuro says, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh? What is it Mikoshiba-san?" Gou asks, ignoring that he once again added a '-kun' to her name. "Uh, let's go sit down." Seijuro says, lightly pulling her along, out of the pool area and into a more of sitting room. You could still see the pool, but there was seats and drink machines for the athletes. "What is it you want to talk about?" Gou asks again, looking at Seijuro curiously. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Seijuro half mumbles. "A date?" Gou asks, tilting her head curiously, looking at the brighter red-head. Seijuro nods his head, not looking at the burgundy haired girl. "Hm, sounds like a great idea. As long as the fact that our swim teams are rivals doesn't come up." She says, smiling, and Seijuro's head snaps over to her. And a large goofy smile appears on his face.

"Rin-senpai, your phone is going off again." Aiichiro states, reading on the top bunk as he hears the phone buzz again. "I can hear it." Rin mutters, not moving to get it. Aiichiro looks over and sees "Imouto" flashing on the screen with a picture of Rin's sister. "Isn't that the 5th time in the last minute your sister has called you?" Aiichiro asks, still looking at the phone buzzing on the desk. "I guess." Rin says, shrugging. Not that Aiichiro could see it. "Rin-senpai, if she's calling you that much, then you should answer. It might be urgent." Aiichiro says, leaning down over the edge, giving Rin a begging look. Rin sighs, knowing Aiichiro will pester him, and gets up, walking to the desk. He answers the call and puts the phone to his ear.  
"Gou? Why are you calling me so much?"Rin asks, sitting down in his desk chair. "I really wanted to talk to you Nii-chan. " Gou says, sounding somewhat hurt at how her brother had answered the phone. "What do you want to talk about?" Rin asks, leaning back. "Well.."  
"-and Rei still can't swim! Haruka-san even tried teaching him." Gou finishes with a sigh, "Gou, you do realize that I'm on the team opposing yours, right? You really believe that it was wise to tell me about all the problems of your team for 5 minutes?" Rin asks, looking up at the top bunk. Aiichiro had gone to sleep 3 minutes after Rin answered the phone. "I told Se- Mikoshiba-san about them in more detail." Is Gou's reply. "Well, how do you plan on helping your teammate?" He asks, sighing. "I'm leaving the others to deal with that tomorrow, I have to go shopping~ I need a guy's opinion though..." Gou says, trailing off. Being very tired, Rin didn't catch onto what was hinted at in that last sentence. "Haru is best at giving objectic opinions, unless theres water involved he's" *yawn*" quite good at fashion." Rin says then yawns more. "Sorry nii-chan, I should probably let you sleep." Gou says, and Rin nods despite his sister not being able to see it. "yeah, Night Gou." He mumbles, then hangs up after he gets a 'Night nii-chan' back. He sets his phone on the desk and walks over to his bed, flopping down onto it and falling asleep.

"Where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa asks as the three of them walk to school. School was out for the day, but they wanted to get some swim practice in. "I don't know Nagisa-kun. He wasn't in his house this morning. " Makoto says, remembering the mess he had found it in. "That is quite peculiar." Rei says as they all walk past into the club room to change.

-The morning-

Haru sighed as he got out of the bath, he grabbed a towel and quickly dried off before going into the kitchen. He ignores his phone and grabs the apron hanging on a hook. He puts it on and starts making mackeral. He hears someone knock at the front door, but figures it just Makoto and continues making his food. After a few more loud bangs, the knocks stop and Haruka figures Makoto went around back. He turns off his grill and puts the mackeral on a plate. Much to his surprise, Gou runs into his kitchen panting. She looks at him for a second before dashing away.  
A little while later, she had Haruka fully dressed and was dragging him out with her, Miho Amakata, and Chigusa Hanamura. Haruka stays silent and pouts while looking out the window as the girls in the car chat on. "Yeah! Rin-Nii-chan was the one who told me Haruka-senpai would be great for this trip." The burgundy haired girl in the seat next to him. Haru was now glaring out the window, not that anyone was paying attention to him.  
Luckily, Gou had brought his phone when she dragged him out of his house. Unluckily, the girls decided to drag him to a clothing store, which he actually didn't mind too much, until they shoved him down onto one of the seats in the changing room area and ran around the store quickly and dashed into three change rooms. Haruka sighed and pulled out his phone as he waited for the girls to change, he could try running away but he feared what would happen when he was caught. He dialed a number he had memorized from Gou's phone and held his own up to his ear.

Rin and Aiichiro were a little late to practice due to Rin sleeping in. Seijuro didn't seem to really care, since most of the team wasn't there yet threw his coat to Aiichiro and dove into an empty lane and started swimming Freestyle. Aiichiro sighs, and was going to go set down Rin's jacket as well as his own, when the pocket in Rin's jacket started buzzing. Seijuro had started walking over to the smaller boy and arrived after a few seconds of the pocket buzzing. Rin was halfway to the otherside of the pool. After a while the pocket stopped buzzing, then a couple seconds later it started buzzing again. Rin was closer now so Seijuro walked over and had a quick chat. Rin got out of the pool, drying his hands and head with a towel provided by Seijuro and digs into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone. He saw a number he didn't recognize but answered anyway.

"How do they even have that?" Haru asks, not meaning to speak into the phone but he did none the less. "You don't think it looks good?" Miss Amataka asks, looking down at the bright orange dress she had on. "Maybe try more calmer colours." Haru suggests, still not realizing Rin had picked up.

"Haru?" Rin asks, confusion etched onto his face as he walks away from the pair and goes outside, towel still on his head and still shirtless. "huh? Oh, didn't realize you had answered." Haru says, then Rin hears some girls talking on Haru's end. "Where are you?" He asks, still very confused.

"Out shopping with your sister. And her friend and a teacher. Apparently you told her I would be great for the shopping trip." Haru says, annoyance etched into his tone as Chigusa step out, twirling around in a loose black tank and a knee length black skirt with a rip on one leg. "Won't that be too hot in summer and too cold in winter? You could wear it in Spring and Autumn at best." Haru says and Chigusa looks down, nods then dashes back into the changing room. "you seem to be doing fine." Rin says,

"Shut up. I'm missing swim practice because of you." Haruka growls into the phone, very annoyed. "I may have suggested it last night when I was half asleep, but Gou was the one who followed through with it." Rin says, chuckling lightly. "Why is she shopping anyways? Doesn't she have enough clothes?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Haru asks as Gou comes out. Wearing a bright red short sleeve with a bright green, 2-inches-from-knees skirt. "Clashing colours." Is all Haru says and Gou disappears into the changeroom. "Why don't you just tell them you like what they're wearing so you can leave?" Rin asks, and Haru shrugs "That would be lying."

"Geez, I thought you didn't want to be there. If you don't want to be there, you shouldn't stick to such high morals." Rin says and Haru takes a while to respond "I like my morals." Then "Softer colours Miss Amataka, neon colours don't suit you." Rin sighs, and rolls his eyes. _For someone who's complaining, you don't seem that annoyed in giving feedback._

"How about this Haruka-chan?" Chigusa asks, twirling around in the same black tank and an identical skirt to the one she was wearing before, only difference was this was a mix of red and yellow. Like if you spilled red and yellow paint and it got mixed around by accident, some places were orange, some were bright red, some were bright yellow, some were in between. "That doesn't actually look half bad." Haru says, looking at the outfit several more times to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Chigusa smiles and goes back to the changeroom. "What about this?" Gou asks, coming out of the change room in a light blue tank with deep blue jean shorts. The tank top had a design of a school of fish swimming around. "It's nice, but Gou-chan, why are we shopping?" Haru asks, stopping the girl from returning to the change room. "Oh, I have a date and wanted some nice clothes." Gou says, chuckling nervously. Haru takes the phone from his ear and lays the hand holding it on one leg, the phone parallel to the ceiling. "Really? Who with?" Haru asks, and both of the other girls poke their heads out of their changing room. "Seijuro." Gou mumbles. "Mikoshiba Seijuro?" Haru asks, raising an eyebrow. Gou nods and runs back into the changeroom.

"Haru, Haru!" Rin shouts and Haruka's voice comes through the other end "Sorry, so, you heard that?" Rin nods then says "Yeah, do you think I could get away with killing him?" Rin mutters, looking through the window to glare at Seijuro. "Don't act rashly. If you're concerned, talk to your sister, or talk to Seijuro about boundaries." Haru says sighing. "Hey Haruka-senpai, who are you talking to?" Rin hears Gou ask "An old friend." Is Haru's response. "Do I know them?" Gou asks and Haru doesn't answer. After a while Haru speaks to Rin again "Come by my house tomorrow, we can discuss what you're going to do more there." Haru orders and hangs up.

Haru was being dragged out of the mall when he hung up on Rin. Haruka sighed as they got into the car. "Can we go to the school? I want to get swim practice in before it's dark." Haruka asks and Miss Amataka changes her route to go to the school. Hence making the drive longer. "So, Gou-chan, does Rin know about your date with his captain?" Haru asks and the girl next to him shakes her head. "So, when do you two plan to have it?" Haru asks, if anyone questions his interests he can just say he's trying to make conversation. "We decided on Saturday" Gou says, and Haru nods. _Seeing as how it's Thursday, we can explain everything to everyone tomorrow and come up with a plan that doesn't involve Rin murdering someone._

* * *

IDK it was in my head after I watched Free!  
Anyways I didn't know what else they could talk about so I guess we're stuck with the Rei can't swim part. Sorry, but meh, I don't really care. There is a second chapter, but it's not really detailed that much. But I like it where it is so I'll just post it with no regrets!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin sighs as he walks to Haru's front door. He had told the academy he was going to be gone all weekend, otherwise they wouldn't have let him out for more than a few hours. He knocks on the door, sticking one hand in his pocket while adjusting the duffle on his back with his other. Makoto answered the door quickly and pulled Rin into the house, shutting the door quickly. "Sorry, Gou has just been suspicious of Haru since yesterday. " Makoto says, and walks a head of the Maroon haired man. Rin takes off his shoes and sets his duffle down beside them and follows Makoto.  
"Why do we need to talk in the bathroom?" Rin asks, sitting down on the carpet that was placed over the tile. "Because." Haru says, sitting in the tub. "Gou and Seijuro are having the date tomorrow at noon in the mall she dragged me to yesterday." Haru says, looking down at the water he was in. "However, we don't think she'd appreciate you following her." Nagisa says "I don't care." Rin growls and stands up. "Sit back down, we haven't explained fully yet." Makoto says tugging on Rins arm, causing the red head to fall back. "We decided that it'd be easier if me, Rei, and Makoto followed Gou around, while you and Haru walk around the mall." Nagisa says. "Why would I do that with him?" Rin asks. "Because, it's the only way we can know that you wont follow those two. Other than handcuffing you to me." Haruka says, pulling a set of handcuffs out of the water. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE IN THE BATH WITH YOU?!" Rin shouts, leaning away from the water obsessed man. Haru just shrugs in return. "So, those are our options, you get to choose Rin-chan." Nagisa says smiling.

"I don't know if I want to kill you or Captain more right now." Rin says as Haru drags him into the mall that Gou and Seijuro were in already. "I'm not the one who came up with the ideas." Haruka says, stopping at a shopping mall map, holding Rin's wrist in his hand. "You didn't have to follow through with it." Rin mumbles, not looking at the map. "Let's go down a level, they have a pool." Haru says, already pulling Rin down the stairs. Suddenly Haru stops and looks up at Rin "Do you have your swimsuit?" He asks, ready to do something else if Rin didn't. "Of course, you're extremely predictable." Rin says and Haru pouts, then continues pulling Rin along with him.

"What are you three doing here?" Gou asks, noticing the three failing at spying on her and Seijuro. She had suggested they just leave them but Seijuro had urged her to come with him to ask why. "Ah well you see, Rin found out about your date so we came up with a plan. Haru-chan would take Rin around the mall, and we'd keep an eye on you. " Makoto explains, then Nagisa cuts in "Don't worry! We're not going to do it the entire time, just until Haru-chan has Rin distracted enough or has tired him out enough that he no longer cares." He says with a smile. "How'd you get Nii-chan to agree with that?" Gou asks, not understanding how her brother would agree to that. "We gave him the option of being dragged around the mall by Haruka, or being handcuffed to him." Nagisa says happily.

"Do you want to race?" Haruka asks, looking over at the lap pools that weren't very busy, the entire pool zone wasn't very busy but there were still people in it. "We don't have goggles." Rin states, "So we'll borrow some." Haruka replies. "Or do you just want to swim around?" Haru asks, turning to Rin, grip still tight on his wrist. "Let's just go float around. You haven't built up enough muscle to be a challenge yet." Rin says, grabbing Haru's wrist and pulling the man over to the larger pool.

"Figured we'd find them here." Makoto says, peering over the railing at the people below them. "They look like sea otters." Seijuro says, referring to the fact that they were just floating around, with a grip on each others wrists. "Truly a beautiful scene." Rei says, sighing. "Well, since they're distracted, I guess we can leave you two alone now." Nagisa says, smiling over to the pair that were on the date. Gou nods and pulls Seijuro over to a store she wanted to check out, Seijuro followed happily.

"By the way, Mako-chan? Why does Haru-chan have handcuffs?" Nagisa asks as the three of them continue to watch the pair float in the waters below. "I honestly don't know. I just came over one day and Haruka had handcuffed himself to the bath. Whether by accident or on purpose, I didn't know. Never bothered to ask where he got them. Didn't think I'd like the answer." Makoto says, chuckling. "We should probably leave. We aren't needed here anymore." Rei says, Nagisa nods enthuasitically "Yeah, and we need to work on your swimming." He adds, already pulling Rei towards the mall's exit. 


End file.
